


Omen, Message, Warning (Someon Please Do Something)

by Autophile



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hades and Persephone AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Updates, a lot of original characters are used, and the reactions of the mortals that worship them, but not really, but this is more me taking my excuse to explore the consequenses of gods fighting, ml salt, the AU itself is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autophile/pseuds/Autophile
Summary: When the divine fight mortals pay for it, so pray that they don't.If they do, pray that it will be over quickly with a few casualties.Unfortunately when the Goddess of Creation and Life is chased away from her home and forced to leave behind her title all because of a selfish Goddess of Deception, things don't look good.Fortunately the God of Destruction and Death gave her asylum in his Underworld.Unfortunately that has consequensces for the living. Mostly because she can not perform her duties there.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix
Comments: 19
Kudos: 308





	1. Message One

Somewhere a Goddess of deception was surrounded by other Gods, mayor and minor, who admired her simply because she convinced them she was the next Goddess of creation and life. Most importantly it earned her the courtship of the God of sun and champions who kissed her in front of the rest of the pantheon. 

A kiss to celebrate her new begging and reign as Queen of All. 

A kiss to seal his betrayal to everything and everyone that was important and dear to him.

***

Somewhere a young Goddess of creation and life took a moment to rest in a clearing after she was chased off from her home by the other Gods and Goddesses. Betrayal and hurt weighted down her heart. Memories of the accusations laid against her brought tears to her eyes. How could a few lies turn everyone against her? All of a sudden her soul bond broke and the pain was so huge that it forced her into unconsciousness. Everything around her gave up its life in order to keep her from fading.

The Fates were waiting for a young God of death and destruction to find her.

***  
Somewhere the aging High Priestess of the main temple that was dedicated to the Goddess of Creation and Life was going through the day’s duties when she was called outside.

“The Tree! The Tree! One moment it was alive and the next it was dead! Dead to its very center!”

The Tree of Promise was the oldest tree alive. Legend said that it was planted there by the first God of Sun and Champions, Nooroo, as a symbol to his new wife Tikki that every one of his heirs would get married to her heiresses so nothing like what happened to her would happen to them. The species of the tree itself symbolized love and protection, whether that was before or after the Sun God used it for that purpose the High Priestess didn’t know and no one else she asked knew either.

The aging woman walked past by the Tree every day during her morning walk. In her opinion the Tree of Protection was at its most beautiful when full of Life with the Sun rising behind it. It was beautiful to see the Sun and the Promise together. A lot of art already existed with this picture in mind but the real thing was breathtaking.  
Except this time it wasn’t. It was terrifying. The Sun was right above their heads bright and bold and strong, as it always was during the summer, and the Tree was surrounded by all its green leaves on the ground.

She moved forward and broke a small branch from the Tree. It came off easily without needing much strength. Taking a look inside she noticed that it wasn’t even a little bit green or wet. It was, in word, dry. She broke another and another and another. Same results. The Tree was dead.

The High Priestess returned immediately back to the temple and gathered the rest of the people needed to create a quick but respectful ritual to send a message to the Gods and Goddesses because she has no idea what is going on but that was definitely an omen of death and destruction.

It took a few days for a response to come and it came in the form of minor deity Nadja, Goddess of Messages.

“The new Goddess of creation has not come fully into her powers. So there will be a few issues until she does. It is expected that after winter at the end of March after her marriage to the God of sun and champions everything will have returned to its place.”

The High Priestess had no idea what to do. For now she will warn people to safe food and not waste because autumn was going to be hard and winter even harder. It was a good thing that this year they had a great harvest. Sabine, Goddess of the Harvest must have been extremely happy this year.

She doesn’t know that if they had waited for a few more days the harvest wouldn’t have been so good.

***

Somewhere in the land of the dead Kagami Tsurugi had just finished training. She was a new recruit, quickly rising through the ranks of the Immortal Army. It was something she proud of. After all the quicker she proved her skills and abilities the quicker she would be allowed on missions against the soul eating creatures trying to break in the Underworld.

A good thing about being dead is that you can’t die again.  
A bad thing about being dead is that you can in fact be eaten.

“Did you hear? The King gave asylum to a young Goddess from upside.”

“What does it matter to us?” responded Kagami, dismissing it entirely.

“Now, Kagami,” came from their trainer, “it may not seem like anything important to you, just gossip, but remember this. When the divine fight it mortal who pay the price for it. Let’s hope it’s something small that will die quickly. I have no interest for a war in the mortal realm. It makes our job worse.”


	2. Message Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People say Jack is old and mad.  
> Jack thinks they are stupid.  
> What can you do?

Mad old man Jack was believed to be older than the mountains which surrounded the plain their little village was build in. This belief was in fact incorrect. The mountains were there since before he was born and they would be there long after he dies. Something that was going to happen soon, if he was lucky. He was 173 after all and Death better be on his way because Jack was not willing to give more power to those stupid rumors that started 50 years ago about him being a demigod.

Another thing not true about Jack was his madness. He was perfectly sane, thank you very much! But being the product of a much different time period could convince you otherwise. Sometimes he wonders if time started moving faster after his son became Head of the village after him because he swears that each time he blinks there is a new catastrophe to deal with.

Not that anyone else other than him apparently saw it. His grandson, a supposedly educated man, certainly didn’t and neither was he listening to a thing his grandfather was saying. The “glory” of being the “descendant of a god” had clearly gotten to his head. It wouldn’t have been that big of a problem had it not been for the fact that the fool was the current head of the village after his father died.

But that wasn’t what he wanted to complain about. 

What he wanted to complain about was the utter nonsense coming from the temples straight from the priests’ mouths.  
Jack was an old enough man to remember the last time a deity got replaced with another. As anyone who went through the first year of a Replacement can tell you, that depending on which deity was getting replaced, each time things could be either heaven or hell. No in betweens. Gods and Goddesses after all will never understand what the word moderation means.

One hundred and few more years ago Trixx, Goddess of Truth, was replaced by Alya. It was a disaster. Today philosophers bring it up on debates about the merit of truth and people use it as an example on why lies are important for any healthy relationship. On one hand a lot of criminals were brought to justice and innocents were avenged or saved. On the other hand the amount of people that got hurt or killed because of truths such as “Yes, I am cheating on you with your brother” or “I believe you are wrong” rose extremely high. More lives were lost than criminals caught. Not that the Gods and Goddesses noticed, in his opinion.

The, so called, “The Most Great and Honest Debate on Politics” should be renamed to “The Great Mass Death of Politicians”.

Ah! He lost track of his monologue again! 

Returning to the matter at hand.

As shown by previous Replacements whatever the deity has power over gets stronger for a few months before and for the first year of the Replacement for the protection of the new deity. Only some of the most powerful deities have the strength to defend themselves.

So if the one being Replaced is the Goddess of Creation and Life than that means mortals being more creative, productive and healthier than ever while plant and animal life would thrive so much to the point where winter would turn into spring right? 

Apparently not.

Jack could tell with pure honesty that this was one of the worst autumns he had ever seen. None of the seasonal fruits and vegetables produced enough to allow any of them to go through it without attacking their food storage. Food which was supposed to help them go through winter without starving by the way. Animals on the other hand became very sickly and weak. At least they were going to have meat through the winter if they stored it carefully.

Nothing was going the way it was supposed to. He had heard some rumors that the Tree of the Eternal Promise died which considering the thing was supposed to be immortal, everyone should have been more worried about it.  
But the priests said that the Gods said that this was normal and that the matter would be resolved. Everyone else fell for it. Not Jack, the probably oldest mortal alive.   
Were the Gods lying about something? Did something happen to the new Goddess? Were they, the mortals, being punished for something the temples were covering up? Maybe the Replacement of the Goddess of lies had something to do with it as well?

Sometimes he wished he did as his mother wanted him to do and became a priest. Maybe than he would have an idea about what was going on with the world.

“Sir? Can I ask you a few questions?”

There waiting for a chance to talk to Jack was Manon Chamack, the best messenger in the entire land. The story had it that she was the result of a coupling between a mortal and the Goddess of Messages Nadja. Although, as Jack can confirm, peoples’ tales are not always true. 

“What can I help you with, kid?”

“You are old enough to have witnessed the Raplacement before this one correct?”

“Yes.”

“Can you tell me if anything seems strange to you? I heard some people say that you claim that something is wrong.”

“And why do you care?”

“Before I became a messenger I was forced into training to become a Priestess and some things are not going the way my studies say they should.”

And so Jack talked. And talked. And talked. Until she had to leave.  
She believed every word he said which was comforting. 

It was a good thing he told her because he was going to die that day. The Goddess of lies never liked the people who were risks to her glory.  
***  
In the underworld Jack finally found out what the hell was going on. The dead were very angry on the Goddess Marinette's behalf.  
He also found his great-grandson who was supposed to be at the city with his aunt and going to school.  
In the end, the more Jack learns the angrier he gets.


End file.
